User blog:RabidDisneyWeirdo/Five Nights At Freddy's: How To Survive All 6 Nights
THIS IS NIETHER VIOLETTA OR FEDEMILA RELATED SO PREPARE TO BE COVERED IN SHOCK BY BONNIE'S CUTENESS - IT'S TRUE. Now where to start, on my computer obviously. This is about how to survive all the six nights and the custom night in the original five nights at Freddy's. So this will feature the phone call from the phone guy for each night and then the strategies you can use to survive all six/seven nights. Now this blog is kinda long so prepare to read suckers. Character Gallery Bonnie.png|Bonnie Chica.png|Chica Freddy.png|Freddy Fazbear (he might be in it, I haven't done it all) Foxy.png|Foxy Night One The Phone Call from The Phone Guy Strategies Just Close The Left Door A rather simple strategy can be used on this night compared to other nights: that is to simply close the left door and do not do anything else. Do not check the door lights, and do not check the Monitor. This works because if Foxy leaves Pirate Cove to attack, the left door will prevent him from entering and killing the player, and thus causing a Game Over. Also, if Chica sneaks into The Office, she cannot do anything unless the player checks the monitor, which can be easily avoided. Using this strategy should be sufficient to survive the entire night, even if the power runs out. Bonnie's efforts will be proven futile should he approach, as the left door will be closed, and that is the only door through which he may enter The Office. If a player is more concerned with losing power, they can wait until about 2 AM (around the time Phone Guy's message finishes) to close the door; usually, the animatronics will still be on the Show Stage at this time. Using this strategy ensures that the power will not go out, and thus Freddy will not attempt an attack at all. Spotlight Stage Another strategy is to check the door lights every 8-12 seconds, then check the stage. This allows the player to see if Bonnie and Chica have left. Then, occasionally check Pirate Cove. #Check the Hall Lights every 12 seconds #Check the stage for Bonnie and Chica #Check Pirate Cove (this step does not need to be followed frequently, as Foxy will only attack on Night 1 if the player is extremely inactive). Tips *The player should get accustomed to many of the vital mechanics utilized throughout the game as quickly as possible. Namely, the importance of the hall lights and conserving power - the player should use it only when absolutely necessary. **The player should also try not to use too much power; although this is the first night, power does drain fairly quickly, regardless of the night. Learning to look at the cameras quickly and efficiently is recommended. *The player should learn the patterns of the animatronics; Chica will only approach the right door, while Bonnie only approaches the left. *Foxy can be active and attack on the first night, before his official introduction on Night 2. This requires the player to be idle for a very long period of time. He usually will not attack before 4 AM comes. *It might also be useful to note that each "hour" in the game has a total duration of 1 minute and 25 seconds, meaning each night lasts about 8 minutes and 30 seconds. In the mobile version, each hour lasts approximately 45 seconds. However, this means that the power decreases faster as well and the animatronics are more active, as to balance out the difficulty. *Bonnie and Chica tend not to move until around 2 - 3 AM or around the end of the phone call (this is not the case for other nights), meaning the player really doesn't have to do much for a little while. Being sure to watch Pirate Cove is recommended, however, as Foxy will activate if the player is idle for too long. *Many beginning players will desire for the highest level of environmental awareness as possible. While it may provide some comfort to visually understand the locations of the animatronics via the Monitor, it is also very key to listen to the environment. Along with more ambient noises, the player may soon discover that certain sounds actually enhance their current spacial awareness. ##Whenever the player is able to hear footsteps, they automatically know that either Bonnie or Chica is active, on the move, and near the Office: typically whenever they reach the West and East halls. ##Whenever a series of loud, metallic clattering noises can be heard, the player automatically knows that Chica has wandered into the Kitchen, which eliminates any reason to check on her. The noises in the kitchen can be heard even if the Monitor is lowered. *If the player does run out of power, it is recommended to "play dead" (not move the mouse), as Freddy might delay his attack and extend his song. Trivia *The phone recording on this night is the longest of all nights *The order of animatronic activity for most to least is: #Bonnie #Chica #Foxy #Golden Freddy #Freddy Night Two Second Phone Call Strategies Just Close The Left Door This strategy can work for this night too, but it is a bit more difficult to execute, as Foxy is now more aggressive and can knock twice in one night. The first knock drains 2% of the power, and the second knock drains an instant 6% of the power, meaning that 6 AM will not come before power runs out. It is possible for Freddy to be lenient if the player "plays dead," but this is not guaranteed. It will be necessary to account for the power loss and wait until later before closing the door. The player must take into account the fact that Bonnie could possibly jam the left door should he get inside The Office. The player could also reopen the door when they are nearing the end of the night, should they need the power to last just a little bit longer before Freddy arrives. Another strategy that can help on Night 2 and above is to leave the camera on the Show Stage video feed--which renders Freddy and Foxy inactive--and to occasionally check the Hall Lights to make sure Chica and Bonnie aren't there. Tips ◾This stage officially introduces Foxy, who can be a severe detriment when not dealt with correctly. The trick is to watch his hiding place: Pirate Cove. Phone Guy himself notes this, stating that Foxy doesn't like being watched; he becomes more active when the cameras aren't on. Besides Foxy, this stage is still relatively simple, so long as the player is careful and remembers to occasionally check Pirate Cove (about every 4-20 seconds is necessary). ◾ When Foxy leaves Pirate Cove, the player should close the left door as fast as possible. Foxy cannot be seen with the hall lights. ◾ It is important that the player makes sure that neither of the other animatronics are making a move towards The Office before bringing up the Monitor, since if they get inside, they can attack when it is lowered again, or if it is up for too long. ◾Unlike Night 1, Bonnie and Chica can activate before 1 AM comes. Being prepared for their appearance is recommended. While the Phone Guy is speaking, the player should check the cameras to make sure all animatronics are in their proper places. ◾ The Phone Guy advises to check the hall lights "if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras", but there can be instances where an animatronic cannot be found using either the hall lights or the Monitor. Often, this occurs whenever the player seeks out Bonnie or Chica on the cameras. Sometimes, it is not possible to find one of them at all for a short time. This is because, besides the Show Stage, the animatronics are never seen to be in the same room as one another: i.e. you will never find Bonnie and Chica in the same area together, unless it's the Show Stage. This is useful to know whenever the player finds that they are unable to find Bonnie or Chica on the cameras, as there most likely will be times when both Bonnie and Chica are in the Dining Area at the same time. The player may see one animatronic, but not the other, even though they are in the same room. ** This is a safe assumption to make whenever the player finds that an animatronic has "disappeared" for a short time. * This is proven in the mobile version's purchasable Cheat Mode, which enables the player unlimited power, and the ability to track the animatronics' exact locations in the pizzeria. The best example of two animatronics in the same room is whenever Bonnie and Chica are both in the Dining Area. The cheated map of the pizzeria will confirm that the two are indeed in the same room, but the player will only be able to see one of them on camera. Category:Blog posts